Proses
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU] [drabbles/ficlets] [Kata pepatah, semuanya butuh proses. Termasuk biar bisa di-notice dan jadian sama Sakura. Iya, nggak, Sas? ;)]
1. 1 ketemu

Proses

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hydrilla

Kinda drabble-ish (or ficlet), non-profit project.

Italic for Sasuke's thought.

Based on au I made on twitter :)

You can found it on: / itshydrilla/ status/ 1172937190503927809 (hapus spasi dan tambahi . com setelah kata twitter atau cari di pinned tweet itshydrilla)

.

.

.

Oke, tarik napas, hembuskan.

Tarik napas, hembuskan.

Sabar.

Sabar.

Sab—

"WOI ANJENK, CURANG LO BANGSAT!"

"LO-NYA AJA YANG BEGO, NGGAK BISA NGATUR STRATEGI!"

"LAH GARA-GARA LO GUE HARUS NGAMBIL 8 KARTU TAMBAHAN PADAHAL UDAH MAU UNO GAME!"

SABAR.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya yang memuncak gara-gara kelakuan teman-temannya. Ini merupakan permainan uno kelima mereka, tetapi Naruto untuk sekian kalinya harus gagal untuk menang duluan karena Kiba memakai dua kartu _wild four_ yang ia miliki. Oleh karena itu, Naruto marah dan dua orang paling berisik yang Sasuke kenal tersebut kembali cekcok seperti saat permainan sebelumnya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin marah karena konsentrasinya saat membaca jurnal terganggu gara-gara Kiba dan Naruto. Akan tetapi, jika Sasuke ikutan buka mulut, keributan itu malah makin lama selesainya. Ia milirik pada Neji, berharap pemuda itu bisa mengentikan pertengkaran keduanya. Sepanjang yang Sasuke ingat, Neji yang paling bisa mengontrol kedua pemuda bar-bar tersebut. Namun, Neji sendiri sedang sibuk mengetikkan entah apa di laptopnya.

Sasuke lantas memandang ke arah Shikamaru. Berharap setidaknya Shikamaru buka mulut untuk menghentikkan keributan yang tengah terjadi. Tetapi tidak. Shikamaru justru lebih asyik _nyebat_ di pojok ruangan klub pecinta alam mereka sambil memetik senar-senar gitar dan menggumamkan nada-nada yang tidak Sasuke ketahui.

Sasuke menghela napas. Mungkin ini kesalahan besar untuk membaca jurnal yang dibagikan dosennya di ruang mapala—yang ada, Sasuke tidak bisa fokus gara-gara kedua temannya yang super berisik. Mereka terlalu sering bertengkar untuk hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperdebatkan.

"Lihat deh, Sas," panggil Naruto. "Jelas-jelas Kiba yang salah, kan?"

"Mana ada!" Kiba menyanggah. "Yang ada mah elo-nya aja yang bego!"

"Apa lo bilang, hah?!" Naruto _nyolot. _"Ngajak berantem, lo?"

"Diem—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong ketika seorang perempuan melongok dari pintu. "Berisik banget, deh, kalian. Lagi apa, sih?"

Bau floral secara otomatis memenuhi ruangan ketika perempuan itu datang. Wanginya lembut, tidak membuat Sasuke harus mengernyit karena terlalu menyengat. Ia memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sebahu, dengan warna _soft-pink _yang Sasuke pikir sangat cocok dengan _image_ yang dimiliki perempuan tersebut. Bibirnya teroles _lipstick _berwarna _peach _yang lagi-lagi, Sasuke pikir sangat cocok dengan sosok itu. _Eh, tunggu. _Mata perempuan itu hijau … apakah _soft lens _atau asli? _Ah, bodo amat. _Yang jelas, hal itu makin membuat perempuan itu makin terlihat cantik—

_Astaga, Sasuke! Mikir apa kamu barusan? Ayo, _nyebut!

Ugh, rasanya Sasuke malu sekali karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada perempuan asing tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang ditelan bumi. Tapi … si _mbak_-nya memang cantik banget, sih. :(

"Sakura? Ngapain lo di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

_Oh, namanya Sakura. _Bagus banget namanya. :')

"Lagi ketemu sama anak teater buat tugas kampus," jawab si mbak Sakura. "Udah ye, jangan berisik kalian. Ganggu."

Sakura lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ruang mapala ke Naruto. "Siapa tadi, Nar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Temen sejurusan," jawab Naruto asal-asalan. "Kenapa? Lo naksir?"

Jantung Sasuke mendadak berhenti ketika Naruto berkata demikian. Ia memandang Naruto takut-takut. Pemuda yang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _blonde _tersebut tampak sedang merapikan kartu-kartu uno-nya. Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya. Untung temannya itu tidak serius. Huft.

"Nggak, penasaran aja."

Hmm, jadi namanya Sakura dan anak Dikom, ya? Kayaknya Sasuke naksir, deh—

Eh, apa?

.

.

.

a/n:

he-yo!

Lama ga nulis astaga kaku bgt:')))

Hehe sedang mencoba menulis kembali karena mood tiba2 dateng pdhl harusnya ngerjain tugas—yawdade gt jadinya. Anyway ini bakal jadi kek drabble atau ficlet lepas gt ya lg ga bisa ngeplot:(

Ini dibuat berdasarkan au yang kubuat di twitter.

**profil sasusaku dkk bisa dilihat di: twitter . com **** /itshydrilla /status/ 1172937444007632896 **(hapus spasi)

btw, cerita ini jg ada di wattpad (in case aku pengen nambahin media). Link wattpadku: /my . w . tt / 8MCx3PsYYZ/ (hapus spasi atau cek profil wattpadku dengan nama penname yang sama dengan penname ffn)

makasih yang udah mau baca. Byebye!

Salam hangat,

—hydrilla


	2. 2 huft:(

Proses

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hydrilla

Kinda drabble-ish (or ficlet), non-profit project.

Italic for Sasuke's thought.

Based on au I made on twitter :)

You can found it on: twitter itshydrilla/ status/ 1172937190503927809 (hapus spasi dan tambahi . com setelah kata twitter atau cari di pinned tweet itshydrilla)

.

.

.

2\. huft:(

.

.

.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Haduh, kenapa, sih, nama itu itu terus yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke? Sasuke jadi pusing memikirkan hal ini. Pemuda itu masih mengingat jelas sosok yang melongok dari pintu ruang mapala saat itu. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang bergoyang karena gerakan kepala. Bibirnya yang dipulas warna _peach. _Matanya yang hijau jernih—

_Astaga, Sasuke! _Nyebut_ kamu teh, _nyebut!

Sasuke otomatis menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar _sadar. _Ampun deh, kenal sama Sakura aja belum tapi sudah kepikiran sampai segininya. :(

Ia kembali melihat ke layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _profile _Instagram milik Sakura. Sasuke menemukan profil perempuan itu setelah mencari di daftar _following _milik Naruto. _Nggak, _Sasuke bukan _stalker _kok, seriusan. Cuma penasaran aja makanya iseng nyari. Ia amati tampilan profil Instagram Sakura dengan serius.

_** sakurahrn_**_

_**Sakura Haruno Siahaan**_

_**Currently volunteering youthfestival**_

_**Yogyakarta**_

_**Followed by narutobgskr and 2 others.**_

Pemuda itu lalu mengembuskan napas sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke taman yang rajin dirawat Bunda-nya dari balik jendela. Ia lalu memandangi lagi profil Sakura yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia mengembuskan napas lagi. _Follow_ atau tidak, ya? Duh, Sasuke bingung. Kalau Sasuke _follow _kok rasanya terlalu kelihatan, ya, motifnya? Soalnya kenal (secara resmi) saja belum. Tapi pengen _follow_ …

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lagi.

Pemuda itu lantas mengklik salah satu foto yang sudah di-_posting _Sakura. Pada foto tersebut, Sakura tampak memakai kacamata sambil sedikit cemberut. Rambutnya digelung acak-acakan. _A tiring day but still thriving. _Begitu lah kira-kira bunyi _caption _yang ditulis Sakura.

_Si mbaknya lagi capek aja ngegemesin, ya. :(_

Huft, ikuti apa tidak, ya?

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lagi.

Mikoto, Bunda Sasuke, memandangi anak bungsunya dari pintu kamar dengan bingung. Sejak tadi ia perhatikan, Sasuke selalu mengembuskan napas sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. "Aa kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto. "Nggak cukup, ya, kalau Bunda beliin iPhone XSMax doang?"

Sasuke yang berjengit ketika mendengar suara Bundanya langsung mengunci ponselnya. "Bukan begitu, Bunda … "

"Hmm," Mikoto masih memandangi Sasuke dengan curiga, "Ya sudah. Sana Aa makan siang dulu, nanti maag-nya kambuh."

Ketika Sasuke akhirnya keluar setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar, Mikoto lantas masuk ke kamar milik putra bungsunya. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke dan membuka kunci layarnya. Diam-diam Mikoto sudah memasukkan face ID-nya di ponsel Sasuke tapi ini rahasia, hihi!

Saat kunci terbuka, layar ponsel tersebut lalu menampilkan profil seorang perempuan yang Mikoto belum kenal. _Ohh, ini alasan Aa mengembuskan napas terus dari tadi? Tapi boleh juga selera Aa. _Mikoto tidak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya sudah besar. Sudah bisa naksir cewek. :')

Mikoto tertawa kecil. Ia sudah bisa paham kenapa Sasuke dari tadi terlihat seperti orang bingung. Sepertinya Sasuke butuh bantuan dari Bunda, deh. :)

_** sakurahrn_**_

_**Follow **__**→ Following.**_

Hehe:)

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang makan mendadak merasa aneh. Ia seperti merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi apa, ya? :/

.

.

.

a/n:

huhuhu kenapa seru sekali sih nulis sasuke as soft boi gt:(

udh gataw lagi deh gue hikd

btw milih jogja soalnya lebih familier sama jogja bcoz kuliah di sini :')

yaudah deh ya, byebye~

salam hangat,

—hydrilla


End file.
